


Catch

by 9r7g5h



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: He'd been the one to catch her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A while ago, some of us had a conversation on tumblr about what Pokemon Tamora and Felix would be. We came up with a ducklett and a pyroar. A fic came from that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph or Pokemon.

He'd been the one to catch her.

Blue feathers ruffled and torn by her claws, he'd been the one to land the final attack that did her in, a well-placed shot of water putting out her flame and forcing her to yield to the pokeballs his trainer kept throwing. She hadn't been happy with him; despite knowing it was the young woman's fault, she remained a spiteful cub for quite some time, alternating between his teammate in battles and his enemy at meals. Tugging his tail, stealing his food, and even eating his poppins, she made her dislike well known for the male Ducklett.

It was only made worse by the fact that he just looked at her and smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling out of amusement for her antics. He didn't care if he was missing another feather or if he spent the night hungry; all he asked was if she was alright and if she needed him to do anything.

Her temper cooled as her strength grew through the daily training, as her understanding of their situation and her new role on the team became clear. He hadn't stolen her from her home to be cruel; it was out of love for the young brunette who owned them, the same one she was beginning to love as well. The girl had wanted her, the pretty Pyroar, and so he'd complied.

She'd forgive him, eventually, though the teasing would continue. He'd still occasionally lose a feather or two (though they would have been close to falling out anyway), or would find his food bowl moved to the other side of their camp, but it would be out of play instead of anger and he'd treat it as such. The friendliest of their trainer's pokémon, he'd just use the opportunity to spend the meal with the others on their team, chatting and eating as if nothing was out of the norm. He'd even give her the feathers as a present, another blue tuff of fluff to join the dozen she already had.

Felix was a kind Ducklett, one who got along well with all the other Pokemon their trainer owned. So it actually came as a surprise when the Hariyama their trainer named Ralph pointed out he was in love with her, and had been for quite some time.

She wasn't stupid- a fire and a water type couldn't breed, couldn't have a family, shouldn't even be able to find each other attractive beyond the attractions of friendship. But even knowing this, she couldn't help but find herself drawn to Felix as well, even before Ralph had told her of his affections.

She pulled away, tried to distance herself from him. No more playful teasing, no more shared food, and when they settled down for the night, on the nights when the weather was clear and their trainer left them out of their pokeballs, she slept on the other side of the fire, as far from him as she could get. She threw herself into training, into becoming stronger, better, more than she had been before.

And still he smiled, offered her his feathers, shared his poppins, seemed to take every sign that she wanted nothing to do with him in stride. He left her alone when she desired, and waited for her to return.

"Why?"

She didn't need to explain- she had dragged him off the moment their trainer had let them out of their pokeballs, off into the woods surrounding their campsite, for the slight bit of privacy the trees would offer. She could hear caterpie and weedles, the normal bugs and grass types that lived nearby, but nothing that would disturb them.

Not if they wanted their forest to remain standing instead of turned to ash by her flames.

She didn't need to ask the question again- Felix, seeming to understand why she had pulled him away, had just smiled. Smiled and stared up at her, his features soft and real as he answered, answered why, even after she had pushed him away, tried to deny what was there, in some ways tried to make him hate her, why he still didn't.

"Because you're one dynamite pyroar."

If their trainer noticed that, during meals, they would push their bowls next to each other and eat with their sides pressed together, she didn't say anything. If she noticed that they spent the nights curled around each other by the fire, with blue feathers woven into her mane and red and yellow fur stuck between his feathers, she didn't make it known.

But she caught another female pyroar a few weeks later for her breeding project, she moved their pokeballs next to each other on her belt, and, whenever she took part in a double battle, it was both Felix and Tamora she sent out as a team, always them together, for she must have noticed they fought well, fought hard and strong and protected each other's backs, in such a way only mates would.

But if she knew, she never said a word to her pokemon, just smiled and watched and continued her goal to become a pokemon master like no one had ever seen before.


End file.
